Speak Now
by Vicky Flores
Summary: Chloe isn't like this, not at all. To sneak in inside a wedding she was not invited to ...


"_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you're not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."- Speak Now, Taylor Swift_

**Speak Now**

Chloe isn't like this, not at all. To sneak in inside a wedding she was not invited to but she guesses there's a first time for everything. Her heartbeat was racing so hard she thought she would not be able to contain it inside her chest. So many faces she had not seen in two years.

When Chloe made the sacrifice for the man she loved, she did not expect it to take so long for her to come back. After exchanging her life for Oliver's she went into hiding for some time, faked her own death, and counted the days until she could come back. After two long years, she finally came back only to find the people she once knew had done drastic changes in their lives. Lois and Clark were married,** married**. Yeah, she couldn't believe it either. And MORE mind-blowing was that Lois knew Clark's secret and she actually was able to do what Chloe struggled years to do. To get him to admit it to the world and, not only that, but do it while donning a cape and giving him a new identity aside from the Red Blue Blur.

Superman.

Quite creative, she thought. But the most heart-breaking news she heard while stopping to surprise Clark and Lois with her return, that's when she heard about their marriage as well, was that a Luthor was marrying a Queen. Chloe's skin went completely cold and her heart she could have sworn shattered inside of her. Oliver, the only Queen she knew existed, marrying a Luther? But what Luther? There wasn't a female Luthor that she knew of, of course.

"Tess. Tess's real name is Lutessa Luther." Lois whispered heartbreakingly. She guesses Lois knew that Tess was a Luther wasn't going to be the thing that surprised Chloe most.

Chloe couldn't believe it. Oliver was getting married? The man she has longed to touch, smell, kiss was… wasn't going to be hers anymore. A silence ensued and Clark and Lois looked at each other with saddened expressions.

"What do you want to do, Chloe?" Clark asked, breaking Chloe from her trance.

And that's how she made it here, hiding behind the curtains while Clark stood beside Oliver as his best man and Lois sat in the groom's side. Chloe couldn't stop staring at Oliver. He hadn't really changed much. His same kind face with strong features, his blonde hair might have gotten longer, he could still look mind-blowing in a tuxedo and his eyes were still chocolate brown, how long she dreamt with those eyes. Chloe wanted to run to him and kiss him, give him that kiss she has dreamed of for two years. She couldn't grasp it, not entirely. That she was standing in the middle of his wedding and, dare she say it, it wasn't theirs. The last thing she said to him was that she loved him and it was a long time she said those words and actually meant them. Chloe was prepared to start a new life with Oliver when she came back, but she never imagined that SO MUCH would've changed in two years. Oliver HATED Tess, how in the hell did they fall for each other and actually ended up marrying? Chloe's world was upside down! She could almost feel the floor under her crumble.

The wedding song started to play and she never thought that song would ever bring so much sadness to her heart. Chloe looked back, further down the aisle, and saw Tess wearing a long, white dress. Her red hair had gotten longer, all the way down to her shoulders. Her dress Chloe had to admit was stunning. It had short sleeves that covered her shoulders which had shapes of white flowers sowed in, her dress wrapped around her body beautifully and she could see small flowers sparkling all around her dress like diamonds. Jealousy, sadness, anger, resentment, all kinds of emotions creeped up Chloe's spine like a winter chill which turned her numb all around her. Tess walked down the aisle, glowing in her dress and was that an actual smile Chloe saw on her face? Chloe looked to Oliver and he smiled but she noticed the smile was… broken somehow. There was still sadness in his eyes. She couldn't help but think, did she wish it was her? A sudden hope grew in Chloe's heart but she felt so helpless. What could she do?

Tess practically floated down the aisle toward Oliver, Oliver took her hand and they stood side by side looking to the Pastor in front of them.

"We are gathered here today…" The pastor started speaking and Chloe's heart sped faster, if that was even possible, until it was like a hammer in her chest. She saw Lois look towards her with her eyes wide, as if urging her or more asking her what she was going to do. Chloe raised her shoulders and dropped them, she didn't know. Lois's face turned into a frown and she looked back to where Oliver and Tess were standing. Chloe got out from behind the curtains and started walking slowly to the back of the church, her every step was like a new knife being stabbed to her heart and it kept stabbing until it was like her soul was destroyed inside and she could feel it leave her body, leaving her empty. She made it to the church's exit and looked back one time and she could see only two heads looking back at her. Lois and Clark looked back at her as if they could feel her pain. Chloe turned around and kept walking to leave the church for good.

"And if any of you gathered here today do not wish for these two people to be joined together in matrimony, _Speak now or forever hold your peace._"

Chloe froze at the doorway; she could feel the silence as if it melded with the emptiness inside of her. The Pastor's words echoed inside of her head.

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace."_ Forever… forever was such a long time. And she wouldn't be in peace; she would be… how she has been for the last two years. In sadness so deep she couldn't sleep, because she felt incomplete. She wasn't Chloe Sullivan without her friends and family, she wasn't her when she wasn't with Oliver. Then it hit her. This was it, her only chance, or she would forever be without Oliver. Chloe doesn't know what power crept up inside her and made her move but before she could even stop herself she turned around and screamed:

"I object!"

"Oh Thank God."Chloe heard a voice, unmistakable from Lois.

She heard a collective gasp and suddenly all of the eyes in the room turned around and looked at her, including, Oliver's chocolate brown ones. Their eyes met and she felt the emptiness fill inside with love, her love for him. She could feel it almost pounding at her chest wanting to burst out and reach for him. Oliver's eyes were filled with utter shock and unbelief but she could also see the small smile creeping up at the edge of his lips.

"Chloe?" Tess broke the silence, her face just like Ollie's, but minus the small smile.

Chloe didn't looked at the horrified looks staring at her and tried to ignore all the cameras flashing at her face, her green eyes were focused on his brown and his eyes only.

"I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a wedding like this but… You are not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong woman." More gasps from around the room and this time Tess's mouth opened in utter shock. Chloe heard a laugh and she knew it was Lois's and Chloe could see Clark holding back a smile behind Oliver. Looks like none of them were really accepting of this marriage and yet she was the only one who objected.

"Please… Oliver don't say yes, just walk away now. I know I… I made you wait but it wasn't because I wanted to. But don't wait, don't even… don't say a vow or else I'll lose you forever and I can't just hold my peace for that long. I can't… I can't live that long without you. The last thing I said was I love you and… I meant that… I still mean it to this day. Please Oliver… don't marry her because… I want you to marry me." A pregnant silence ensued and Chloe could only hear her heart beating so loud it would come out of her chest. Everyone waited for Oliver's answer, even Tess, who was looking at him almost shaking her head as if not believing he hadn't said no yet.

Oliver's only answer was him walking towards Chloe slowly, cupping her head and kissing her so hard and so passionately she almost fell back. The whole room went chaotic, people screaming, she could have sworn she heard a body hit the floor like someone fainted. She felt the flashes on her face of the paparazzi going insane and asking questions like crazy. She didn't dare open her eyes to see Tess's face but right now she didn't care about anyone or anything. Only the man kissing her and her feeling of total happiness of knowing she didn't keep quiet, she spoke out and didn't let another chance pass her by.

**THE END**


End file.
